Exhibitionnisme
by Nora Elsa
Summary: L'intimité de Mukuro ne regarde pas Hibari. Non. Parce que non seulement il s'en fiche, mais aussi que c'est trop consternant.


**Titre :** Exhibitionnisme

**rating :** T (concepts sexuels mentionnés)

**pairing :** aucun

**genre :** humour

**résumé :** L'intimité de Mukuro ne regarde pas Hibari. Non. Parce que non seulement il s'en fiche, mais que c'est aussi trop consternant.

**note :** paraît-il que je suis sadique avec Mukuro. Paraît-il. Un petit délire inspiré d'un doujinshi et dans la suite des idées de ma fic « Petites anecdotes sur un geek notoire ». Merci à MmeRoronoa pour sa relecture !

* * *

><p>– Une fois tout ça terminé, je vais te mordre à mort, foutu herbivore, cracha Hibari avec haine.<p>

– Si tu le dis, kufufu, ricana Mukuro en jetant un œil sur les écrans qui se trouvaient dans la salle.

Tsuna avait beaucoup insisté. Il fallait mettre de l'ordre dans cette base ennemie, et il voulait DEUX gardiens, Lambo non inclus. Lui-même faisait de la paperasse urgente, Gokudera était en train de régler une histoire en Italie. Yamamoto était au Japon pour son tournois de baseball et Ryohei était avec la Varia. Qui restait-il ? Deux gardiens qui ne s'entendaient pas et étaient convaincus être capables de s'occuper de ça tout seul . Néanmoins, un savant mélange de supplications et de promesses plus loin, et ils y étaient. Hibari irait pour que la porte menant entre sa base et celle des Vongola reste fermée, mais aussi pour que les murs de Namimori ne soient pas taggués par Tsuna _himself_. Et Mukuro viendrait parce que c'était Tsuna qui envoyait des onigiris à Chrome pour équilibrer ses repas. La jeune femme risquait la malnutrition sinon.

Le plus dur était de respecter le marché, c'est-à-dire de ne pas s'entre-tuer avant la fin de la mission. Hibari avait une antipathie naturelle envers tout se rapportant à l'illusionniste, et Mukuro une tendance innée à énerver les gens, en particulier une certaine alouette. Il ne dédaignait pas non plus une occasion de corriger le gardien du nuage – ou tout au moins d'essayer.

Ils passèrent dans une nouvelle salle. L'objectif était simple : détruire ce centre de recherche d'armement clandestin. Étant donné la nature des expériences, Tsuna craignait un coup fourré. Rokudo se sentait quant à lui d'humeur particulièrement sadique. Il n'aimait pas les scientifiques, ni les cobayes humains.

– Tch ! lâcha Hibari, ennuyé.

Ils ne rencontraient aucune résistance digne de ce nom. Les mutants croisés dans les escaliers étaient lents et la boîte-arme pieuvre qu'il avait explosé n'avait pas duré plus de trente secondes. Il aurait dû laisser l'ananas s'en charger seul et rentrer à Namimori.

La salle était entièrement carrelée de gris et les portes étaient étranges. Mais comme Hibari était passé à travers le mur, ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de les étudier. La machine majeure était une sorte de gros pilier métallique penché situé à quelques mètres de haut. Mukuro vit qu'un fil métallique était enroulé tout autour. S'il en croyait les logos d'avertissement et ses propres connaissances, la machine était un électroaimant.

Hibari lança un regard froid et désintéressé à la machine.

– Tu détruis, ordonna-t-il, prêt à passer à la salle suivante.

– Ne me donne pas d'ordre, alouette.

– J'ai détruit tout le reste.

– Et alors ? Tu y mets de l'enthousiasme. A croire que toutes ces machines et ces instruments ont insulté Namimori.

– Je perds mon temps ici. Alors fais ta part de travail au lieu de te contenter de me suivre et d'achever mes adversaires.

Mukuro allait répondre quand un bruit étrange retentit sur leur droite. L'inquiétant murmure d'une machine qui se met sous tension. Ils se tournèrent vers le pilier.

L'illusionniste sentit le champ magnétique commencer à attirer tout objet métallique.

– Humf. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour détruire ça, herbivore ? s'impatienta le gardien du nuage.

Un champ magnétique. Quel intérêt ? Il vit l'autre s'approcher de la machine, puis reculer précipitamment.

Une flamme de type électrique s'enroula autour du câble, sorte de tornade lumineuse qui recouvrit rapidement le pilier. Et le champ magnétique se démultiplia.

Mukuro avait bien fait de reculer : son trident faillit lui être arraché des mains. Hibari luttait lui aussi pour garder ses tonfas en main. L'attraction lui fit parcourir une dizaine de centimètres en direction de la machine.

– Haha ! On fait moins les malins maintenant, Vongola ! s'écria victorieusement une voix dans un micro crachotant.

Une lueur dangereuse se mit à flotter dans les yeux d'Hibari. Un herbivore planqué. Sa flamme du nuage augmenta sur ses tonfas, et il se rendit compte de son erreur.

– Et oui ! Non seulement cet électroaimant attire tout ce qui est magnétique mais aussi les flammes !

L'illusionniste grimaça. Il retenait tant bien que mal son trident, qui menaçait de se décrocher de son manche. Son manteau était tiré par les boutons, et ses bagues lui sciaient les doigts. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Un premier piercing s'envola de son oreille pour s'écraser sur la machine, éraflant au passage la joue de Kyoya qui le fusilla du regard. Les autres bijoux restèrent en place, étant non magnétisés.

L'autre gardien n'était pas mieux. Ses tonfas étaient à la limite de lui échapper des mains et les lancer sur l'électroaimant ne changerait rien : la foudre était connue pour sa solidité. Il jeta un œil à l'ananas dont le bijou non réglementaire lui avait griffé la joue. Il ne semblait pas mieux que lui. Pire encore, les traits de l'illusionniste semblaient tendus, comme s'il souffrait.

La tête de quelqu'un qui vient de marcher pied nu sur une punaise. Puis le regard du maniaque du règlement baissa légèrement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Le pantalon de son ennemi préféré était déformé par une bosse. Comment cet ananas indécent pouvait avoir une érection à un moment pareil ?

La flamme électrique augmenta et Rokudo serra les dents. Ça tirait et c'était vraiment douloureux. Soit il s'arrangeait pour éteindre la machine, soit il devait...

– Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que vous lâchiez vos armes pour vous cueillir, petits Vongola, ricana la voix dans le micro.

Mukuro craqua. Ça faisait trop mal. C'était un endroit sensible, bordel ! Il regarda autour de lui. Aucun ennemi en vue. Au pire il combattrait comme ça...

Hibari jeta un œil perplexe à l'autre imbécile. Que faisait-il ? On aurait dit un gamin s'apprêtant à piquer un objet dans un supermarché. L'illusionniste s'agenouilla et plaqua son trident sur le sol.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous, herbivore ? grogna Kyoya en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à un moyen d'échapper au champ magnétique. Peut-être essayer de revenir dans la salle précédente...

Mukuro ne répondit pas et appuya son genou sur la partie métallique du manche de son arme, l'empêchant difficilement de partir.

– N'essayez pas de résister, c'est inutile, se moqua la voix du haut-parleur.

Ils l'ignorèrent tout les deux. Mukuro crispa sa jambe pour que son trident ne lui échappe pas, position plutôt inconfortable. Il ouvrit sa braguette.

La tête d'Hibari à ce moment aurait valu de l'or s'il avait pu le regarder ou le prendre en photo.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous, sale pervers ? insista le chef du comité de discipline, interloqué. On ne t'a pas appris la bienséance ?

– Mais... commença leur ennemi caché.

Le gardien du nuage n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'allait quand même pas se masturber ici ? En plein combat et devant lui ? Même le type derrière son micro semblait retenir son souffle.

L'illusionniste ôta le bouton du pantalon qui le gênait. Puis il jeta un regard agacé au gardien du nuage.

– Ne te sens pas obligé de regarder, tu sais.

Hibari sentit monter une violente envie de lui envoyer une tonfa dans la figure. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Mukuro glissa la main dans son boxer sombre, ignorant la profonde consternation qui envahissait l'autre homme.

Oui, Hibari avait envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Tsuna avait insisté pour qu'ils y aillent ensemble. Et tout ce que cet enquiquineur professionnel trouvait à faire, en plus de lui porter sur le système et d'être inutile, c'était de faire de l'exhibitionnisme en plein champ de bataille. De quoi passer du côté Millefiore, sérieusement.

Mukuro fit glisser le tissu noir qui cachait sous le regard noir du gardien du nuage.

– Herbivore... siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

– La ferme ! intima l'illusionniste, furieux. Concentre toi sur le combat,veux-tu ?

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de te masturber ICI ?

– Je ne me masturbe pas ! se défendit l'italien, bien que sa position, une main refermée sur sa virilité, semblait sans équivoque.

Hibari l'assassinat du regard, furieux, avant de remarquer un reflet métallique. Il fixa l'entrejambe de Mukuro avant de comprendre tout à coup.

Un piercing. L'ananas indécente avait un piercing au pénis. Non réglementaire, c'était certain. Une barre métallique traversait le gland de part en part, horizontalement. Ce n'était pas une érection, c'était ce piercing qui était attiré par l'électroaimant. En effet, ça devait faire mal d'être aussi brutalement tiré à cet endroit là.

Mais, vraiment, pourquoi un piercing à cet endroit là ?

Le regard d'Hibari se chargea de mépris. Le haut-parleur transmis un fou-rire.

– Noooon ! C'est pas vrai ! Un piercing ! Il a un piercing qui le tire par la... wahahahaaaa !

Mukuro était furieux. C'était humiliant, d'autant plus que ce piercing n'aurait pas dû être aimanté. Il aurait deux mots d'explications avec le pierceur. Il retira la petite barre avec soulagement, la mit dans sa poche et rajusta sa tenue rapidement. Maintenant, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

– Mouahaha ! Hahahahaha ! Hahaaaaaaaa ! ... Merde ! Le bouton !

L'homme qui contrôlait la machine s'arrêta brusquement de rire. Le champ magnétique perdit en intensité, puis les deux hommes virent les flammes disparaître. Hibari ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de corriger sa maladresse et détruisit la machine en deux coups de tonfas.

Mukuro ne l'attendit pas pour défoncer la porte de la salle suivante. Il allait mettre la main sur ce scientifique blagueur, et il allait lui montrer ce qu'était rigoler. Lentement. Puis il irait voir le pierceur, et lui ferait ravaler ses diplômes, si diplômes il avait. A défaut, ses outils de travail suffiraient. Son Ampallang n'aurait pas dû réagir aux aimants, ni sonner dans les aéroports. C'était du travail d'amateur. Derrière l'illusionniste, Hibari laissa apparaître un léger sourire moqueur.

Rokudo trouva l'homme avant le gardien du nuage. Ce dernier était occupé avec des canaris mutants venimeux, l'illusionniste ayant jugé bon de l'enfermer dans la salle en lui disant « vas-y, dresse-les comme Hibird !». Au pire des cas, Mukuro s'exposait à la vengeance du manieur de tonfas, voire à un escadron nouvellement dompté de volatiles mortels.

L'homme implora rapidement pitié, pitié que le Vongola lui accorda le temps de mettre la main sur les vidéos existantes de son humiliation. Le cadavre ne serait pas beau à voir. Tout plein de trous de piercings mal placés.

– Tu as fini ? demanda-t-il négligemment à un Hibari un peu ébouriffé qui venait d'entrer dans la petite pièce de contrôle.

– Je vais te mordre à mort.

– La mission n'est pas finie, il reste des humains à quatre bras avec une flamme de type tempête à l'étage du dessous, rétorqua le gardien de la brume en parant un coup qui devait soit le décapiter, soit lui fendre le crâne.

– Ils attendront.

– Je pensais que tu trouverais ces canaris mignons, se moqua Mukuro.

– Pas autant que ton piercing, répliqua Hibari en portant un coup vers le ventre de son adversaire.

Finalement, les mutants restant furent tués par l'effondrement du bâtiment dû aux coups violents des gardiens. Ils auraient dû faire cela depuis le départ. Puis, de nombreuses blessures plus loin, le téléphone de Mukuro sonna, leur rappelant que la mission n'était pas terminée et qu'ils avaient un rapport à faire.

Cerise sur le gâteau, ils rentraient par le même avion, dans des sièges à trois mètres l'un de l'autre. Une idée d'un Decimo décidément masochiste ou suicidaire. Hibari pensa sérieusement à tuer Tsuna pour venger cet affront, bien que la mission soit en elle-même un prétexte suffisant. L'ananas était néanmoins étrangement calme depuis qu'ils avaient fini de se battre. Un tour suspicieusement long aux toilettes avait convaincu Hibari qu'il avait essayé (réussi?) de remettre son piercing. Profitant d'un moment de quiétude après avoir brutalement fait taire son voisin de droite, le gardien du nuage céda à sa curiosité qui commençait à être difficile à contenir.

– Pourquoi un piercing _à cet endroit-là_ ? interrogea-t-il en direction de Mukuro, avant de regretter aussitôt.

Les seules choses qu'ils pouvaient échanger étaient des insultes et des coups. Pourtant l'autre sembla bien vouloir répondre.

– Et bien, à long terme, je pensais remplacer ce bijou par une tige avec des piques au bout et l'utiliser pour te sodomiser. Tu comprends l'intérêt, maintenant ?

L'illusionniste eut le plaisir de voir le visage du gardien du nuage virer instantanément couleur tomate bien mûre. Hibari se retint de toutes ses forces de frapper son collègue pour effacer son sourire goguenard. Mais ils étaient dans un avion, et il était blessé.

Ils rentrèrent au manoir Vongola par des taxis différents. Hibari craqua une fois arrivé à destination. Ignorant les cris « Hibari ! Mukuro ! On avait dit après le rapport ! » qui provenaient de la fenêtre de Tsuna, il chargea son ennemi.

..oOoOo..

Sawada hésita à partir avec une bombe de peinture pour aller vers Namimori. Il avait très envie, mais Hibari-san était du genre à éviter à contrarier. Même hurler ce genre de menace par la fenêtre était dangereux, en fait. Non, il ne restait plus qu'une solution : y aller en personne. Il soupira et saisit la boîte de pilules.

..oOoOo..

Tsuna eut deux rapports, comme il avait été prévu.

Comme d'habitude, Mukuro insistait longuement sur les blessures qu'il avait infligé à ses victimes. Le brun en était sûr, c'était pour le dissuader de lui demander d'autres rapports et lui faire payer d'avoir osé lui en demander un. Ou tout simplement parce que l'illusionniste savait qu'il rendait son déjeuner à chaque fois qu'il lisait sa prose.

Le rapport d'Hibari était quant à lui très succin. Néanmoins, une phrase le rendait perplexe : « les talents de comique de l'illusionniste dépravé ont eu une certaine utilité ». Tsuna décida de demander plus tard à Mukuro de quoi il s'agissait.

* * *

><p><strong>Piercing (n,m) :<strong> décoration corporelle d'un goût douteux que l'on peut trouver à des endroits surprenants. Vecteur de situations ridicules et indécentes _(source : Hibari Kyoya)_ Sujet de conversation difficile avec le gardien de la brume _(Soucre : Sawada Tsunayoshi)_


End file.
